powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Indavers
The Indavers are foot soldiers of The Indaver Clan that eventually became apart of the The Shogun after Jark Matter captured the Planet Denshi. Known History Pre-History (on Earth) At some point, Queen Hadrian either created or discovered the original Indavers on another planet and used them for her own exploits. When Zordon and the Denziman destroyed the Indaver Clan, they were sealed away in Tarturus. Countdown to Destruction After Zordon was destroyed by Andros, his vitality sent the darkness of the United Alliance of Evil to the constellation of Southern Cross where it coalesced into Jark Matter, General Longsnapper, and General Rubix. They first came across the Planet Denshi in their Jark Ship where they freed the Indaver Clan from Tarturus. With the help of Tyciel (Hadrian) and General Magnator, they took over Denshi, thus its factories. They created a new breed of Indaver while the older ones scouted out other worlds. Legendary Battle They eventually found the Ursa System, a military and crown empire stretching light years across. Jark Matter had heard of the Ohman Stones and wished them to be destroyed so evil could forever rule the universe. With help of Legendary Extra Rangers and Tommy Oliver, brothers Marisol and Alex Fierro used the Draco and Cerberus Stones to take down Rubix and Longsnapper, but it wasn't enough to stop Jark Matter. The other stones had been dispersed across the Galaxy, but the evil of the Shogun pierced Alex in the middle of a form change and bound him to their mission, to destroy the Ohman Stones and those who posses them. GSA and Galaxy Squad Magantor was sent to earth to find the remembered location of the Cerberus Stone. However, he was meant by 5 rangers who had found the Denshi Powers: The GSA Rangers. He found Eustus MacAlister and made him Shogun Black, his mercenary in defeating them. He got temporary assistance in Lady Lisa and Indaver Ninjaman, but they were destroyed with help of the Ninja Steel Ranger. After Eustus defected to the GSA and became ASD Blue, they faced another group of foot soldiers, the Machine Guard and some spy Indavers. When Jark Matter took control of the mission after Magnator's death, the Indavers kept coming to destroy the Galaxy Squad Rangers, who used the Ohman Stones under the mentorship of Marisol. They ended up being nearly exterminated in Revelation with help of lost rangers and Eliza Quzell, Beast Hunter. Power Rangers Hexagon However, Alex, when he returned to a time before the GSA Rangers, was able to mass an army of Indavers deep beneath the world to prepare for his revenge on the Power Rangers, including during Darwin Scott into his own subject Arsenal * Dave Sickle-a side arm of the original Indavers * Shogun Saber-used by the Indaver Ninjaman, similar to Lady Lisa and Shogun Black's * Ninja Bazooka-a weapon potentially used by the Indaver Ninjaman, but never was * Dave Saber: The primary weapon of the modern Indaver's, can also function as a blaster. Notes * They are similar to the Chromites as they wear different colors ** usually indicates a rank for them * They are the first grunts since Jungle Furry to keep their sentai name when adapted ** However, this also refers to their former affiliation in Power Rangers, The Indaver Clan See Also * Dustlers-Sentai Counterpart from Denziman * Indavers-Sentai Counterpart from Kyuranger Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Foot Soldiers Category:PR Footsoldiers Category:Power Rangers Hexagon Category:Lemurseighteen Category:The Shogun Category:Neo-Shogun Army Corps